Snitching On Dr. Mindbender
Characters: 'Major Bludd, Over Kill (X), Interrogator '''Location: 'Cobra Island Airfield '''Date: '''02-09-2011 '''TP: '''None '''Interrogator breaks down and tells Major Bludd and X what really happened when Interrogator was in the Brainwave Scanner. Category:2011 Category:Logs ﻿Airfield - Cobra Island :The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) Excellent. You'll do well. (irc.dal.net) (IAmHere) Do I want to know? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) Does anyone ever really benefit from knowledge? (irc.dal.net) (IAmHere) Nobody ever benefits from ignorance. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) That depends on scope and timeline. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) There are some things I'd rather not know. (irc.dal.net) (X) and some things that are classified. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) There are things I thoroughly wish I didn't know. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) How I was conceived, for one. (irc.dal.net) (X) Do tell. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) What's so awful about that? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) Do you like to think about /your/ parents copulating? (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I wasn't thinking that specifically. (irc.dal.net) (X) I was concieved as a weapon of rebellion against those I serve. My 'parents' never copulated. Unless the union ofmk4 and ASP counts. (irc.dal.net) (X) I dont think your conception could be that bad. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I think it's been well-established that you're not like the humans or the robots, X. (irc.dal.net) (X) No. I am sort of my own race. But I wont take it to my head like I did before. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) Wise choice. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) You know what I think my problem is? (irc.dal.net) (X) Elaborate? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) When offered the red or the blue pill, I took them both. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) And I think I may have taken them with a shot of NyQuil. (irc.dal.net) (Thistle) I personally prefer to see the world as it is, rather then hide behind the illusions of pills. (irc.dal.net) (X) I just take whatever is handed to me and run with it. :) (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) See? If you knew what you were taking, you might second-guess yourself! It's more fun to be surprised. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) Such rich analogies. Personally I'm with Thistle on this one. Interrogator enters the Airfield, and stands watching the Gyro-Vipers. (irc.dal.net) (IAmHere) Myself also. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) Don't read into it, I'm not a pill-popper. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) The red and blue pills are just like cake. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) They're a lie. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) So you've been drinking your own Kool Aid? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) What do you take me for, a cannibal? (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) You devour your own ideas, feast upon your beliefs, and gorge upon your personal mantras, right? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) That's an odd and inaccurate way of looking at it. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) It's odd, to be sure. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) Not in the course of reference to net culture. 'Drinking someone's Kool Aid'. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I've heard the reference. (irc.dal.net) (IAmHere) Interesting. (irc.dal.net) (Thistle) As have I. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) Hitler drank his own Kool Aid. Neo Nazis drank Hitler's Kool Aid too. For example. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) Isn't there an internet rule somewhere that states if you invoke Nazis or Hitler you automatically lose your argument? (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) Ah, but your subsequent implication was that my own ideas were already floating out there, and that I integrated them. Rather than creating them from within. (irc.dal.net) (@QueenOfSpades) As a point of reference, no. Using it to state an argument, it's a fail. Over Kill is surrounded by a BATallion of BATs.. erm... a small platoon of BATs, hanging around outside the vector hangar. The android looks different then the other BATs, taller and brighter. This must be the new/old central node. WHen it sees Interrogator, it pauses in it's activities, giving him a salute with its mechanical hand. "Greetings, sir." Interrogator turns to Over Kill and returns the salute. (irc.dal.net) (X) Sorry about the idle. still getting used to a bipedal form. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) I suppose it's less awkward than a tripedal form. (irc.dal.net) (X) Indeed. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) All you really need to do is fall forward. The trick is making sure you have a leg forward to stop you. (irc.dal.net) (X) Im not used to having legs at all. (irc.dal.net) (KoolAidMan) I'm afraid I have no advice in that regard. Interrogator says to X, "You have changed your look. It is nice. Very functional." Over Kill heads towards Interrogator, still wobbling a bit, but adjusting. "Yes." he says. "It's similiar to my old body. When I was Over Kill before. I am now..fully returned." he says. Interrogator nods, and says, "I am growing my hair out to try something new. I have not cut it since I was punished." Over Kill tilts his head. "Could I see it?" the android asks. "It seems we are both..reborn." Interrogator shakes his head, explaining, "Not until I speak with Cobra Commander about what he wants to do with me further. It is best to let him decide what to do once full control is turned over to him." Over Kill nods "Same with me." He says "I do wonder what he will do with Destro. The Baroness. The Major." Interrogator cocks his head and asks, "What did they do wrong?" (irc.dal.net) (X) I am starting to agree with my sister. (irc.dal.net) (X) It is time to remove all the biology from the network. It works much better when it's inorganic. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) Glad I'm not on the network. (irc.dal.net) (X) Why is that? (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I'm all organic. (irc.dal.net) (X) Well.. you are an organic BAT. You don't count. I mean the nodes. (irc.dal.net) (X) I just know the Over Kills have had poor performance on organic platforms. (irc.dal.net) (X) Your program seems to work well in the organic environment. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I should certainly hope so. (irc.dal.net) (X) Better then RA, but there are monkeys who operate better hten RA. (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) Please don't compare me to Ra. (irc.dal.net) (X) Sorry! (irc.dal.net) (AnzacPoet) I agree about the monkeys though. (irc.dal.net) (Thistle) From my observations, I think the Eliminator model worked the best. I am biased though. (irc.dal.net) (Thistle) We will see if X meets expectations. He's been known to run off... hasnt he. Over Kill pauses. "Fighting over command like children." he says. Interrogator says smartly, "Sometimes I enjoy being Middle-Management." Over Kill nods "I understand that. It is good to be outside the ranks too. In my position." it says with a nod. (irc.dal.net) (X) I had a rough beta. I hope this release is an improvement. Interrogator whispers, "Is AnzacPoet Major Bludd?" (irc.dal.net) (Thistle) That's one way of putting it. Over Kill nods to Interrogator. "Yes." He says. "What do you think of him?" he asks quietly. Interrogator whispers, "He does what he has to do. He is loyal to Cobra." (Cobra (IC)) Major Bludd says, "We'll have to put X through a trial run sometime soon, don't you think?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "I look forward to the opportunity." Over Kill asks. "And Thistle?" (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Six does too." Interrogator shakes his head and whispers, "Ask Thistle who they are and I will confirm if you get the right answer." (Cobra (IC)) Major Bludd says, "Glad to hear it." Over Kill pauses. "Handles usually have a lot to do with personality. He seems familiar with all of us...." he pauses. "I have several suspicions. He does not dalnet often. He or she.. is a busy being." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "She thanks and misses you." Interrogator whispers, "I will not tell without permission." (Radio) You transmit, "Sir, X would like to know who 'Thistle' is. I will not tell without permission, Sir." to Destro. Over Kill sends a radio transmission. GAME: Over Kill FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Over Kill pauses. "Maybe Zartan?" (Radio) Destro sends you a radio transmission, ' feel free to share. It should be obvious.' Interrogator whispers, "No, it is Destro." Over Kill pauses. "The symbol of Scotland. The thistle. I.. should have known." He facepalms. Interrogator says, "I wondered why he chose that handle." Over Kill pauses. "I just put thistle into google. Google is a helpful oracle." Over Kill sends a radio transmission. Interrogator nods and comments, "Yes, it is." Interrogator is watching the Gyro-Vipers and talking to X. Major Bludd strolls leisurely out across the tarmac, his hands in the pockets of his fatigues. Over Kill is crouching by Interrogator, taking quietly. He seems rather calm, and the vectors are inside, behaving today. Everything seems to be running according to schedule. pose notices Major Bludd and salutes. Interrogator notices Major Bludd and salutes. Major Bludd smiles over at the android and at Interrogator. "Evening," he calls as he approaches. Over Kill notics Major Bludd and salutes as well. "Sir!" The BATlord states. Familiar voice, familiar stance, familiar body. It's X, allright. Interrogator lowers his hand and says, "Good evening to you also, Sir." Major Bludd belatedly returns the salutes, though he doesn't put much effort into it. "How's the family tonight?" He's still smiling as he glances over to the hangars. Over Kill pauses. "Fueled and waiting on missions. Six is running them through a program that will possibly increase acuracy. They seem to like the simulations too." he says. "There's still a lot to clean up after RA's...reign so to say." Interrogator watches the skies and remains silent. Major Bludd follows Interrogator's upward glance for a moment, then looks back toward Over Kill. "Decided to go into the android after all, I see." Over Kill nods "Yes sir." he comments. "I already have a functioning Overlord, and I saw that we needed a central node more then two Overlords. I figured it would be more efficient for the network if I returned to the central node position." Interrogator says quietly, "I will assist X with adapting as much as I may." Major Bludd casts a thoughtful look upon Interrogator, then turns back to the android. "How far back do you remember, X?" he asks. "I know Six remembers more than you do, but I just wonder how much you recall about your time here before you ... left for greener pastures." Over Kill murmurs "I remember the mistakes I made." he says. "I remember back to when I served loyally, and when I rebelled and my times serving under Angela in the BRA." he says. "What specific memory would you like me to access. And Interrogator? Would you like to be filled in on any of it?" Interrogator says quietly, "If Major Bludd permits, I would like to stay, as I need to discuss a private matter with him at his leisure." Major Bludd presses his lips together, remaning quiet for a long moment after X's reply. "You don't need to access anything specific for me," he says. "I just wanted to know what you recalled. I had thought --" He pauses, frowning, as if uncertain whether to mention it, "--I had thought that your memory had been erased at certain points, in order to remove unwanted influences put there by third parties." He glances to Interrogator. "And I don't mind if y'stay," he adds quietly. Over Kill pauses. "Queen put together what they could find of me." he says. "If more is missing, I am not aware of it." he says. "Private matters? Should I make myself scarce then?" Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgement of X's words. "We may need t'have a chat or three, you an' me, sometime." Interrogator says to X, "No, if you are no longer Dr. Mindbender's pawn." Over Kill tilts his head. "Dr. Mindbender has nothing to do with my programming." he says, moving to all fours, as he crouches like a demented giant robot gargoyle. "I will stay then." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow at the mention of Mindbender. "What's ol' Baldy got t'do with anything?" Interrogator whispers fearfully, "I blackmailed him by saying I would share all my knowledge on The Coil. He did not like that. It appears that it does lead back to him." Interrogator looks around fearfully! Over Kill tilts his head. "The coil is Ra's thing, not mine." h e waves a hand dismissively. "The Coil?" Bludd's eye narrows. Interrogator nods and whisipers fearfully, "Remember what I said to you when he had me in that damned machine? Follow the evidence to where Ra got the Coil from. I remember everything. My mind is always on and recording." Over Kill pauses. "Do you believe the Coil was just something RA used to keep himself sane? Or do you think theres something more sinister there?" Major Bludd holds up a hand to Interrogator. "We don't have to discuss it now," he says quietly. Interrogator answers quietly, "If that were true, X, then why would Dr. Mindbender not have used that machine on me?" Over Kill pauses. "Fear does more then reprogramming. Maybe the Commander wanted you to remember where you failed him." Interrogator nods nervously to Major Bludd. Major Bludd glances between the two. "Clearly I'm missing something here," he murmurs. "But provided it's not going to put a bullet between my eyes, it can wait." Interrogator asks shakily, "Should I leave Cobra Island and go into hiding? If Dr. Mindbender finds out, I fear for everything I am." You sense: Major Bludd frowns. "What did you do that's got you so worried?" Over Kill pauses. "Hiding is never an option." He says, as if speaking from experience. "Hiding means you did something wrong." He says. "Carry on as usual. That is the best way to be safe." he looks to the Major. "though.. we could discuss this at anohter time, yes." Interrogator whispers "I tried to take over Cobra and Dr. Mindbender did not use his pride and joy on me when I threatened to expose the Coil. The deal was I keep my mouth shut and he did not use the machine on me. I am clearly breaking that deal for the good of Cobra." to Major Bludd. Interrogator nods to X, and tries to compose himself. Major Bludd blinks, staring in surprise at Interrogator. "Well," he says, standing up a bit straighter, "this is definitely something we /should/ discuss, and soon." He levels a stern gaze at the man's helmeted face. Interrogator nods to Major Bludd, saying slightly calmer, "Sir, yes, Sir." Major Bludd changes the subject. He turns and begins walking slowly toward the hangars. "All the Vectors feeling fit, then, eh?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder at X. Over Kill nods "Always." he says. "They had some issues but I fixed the programming." Interrogator tries deep breathing, and goes back to watching the sky. Major Bludd says, "What sort of ... issues?" Over Kill pauses. "They were given a bit too much authority. No commands. Vectors and BATs need to be told when to do what to do and reminded of their place or they will fight against command. I think that's angela's programming there." Major Bludd nods, looking into the hangars at the Vectors. "Good," he says. "If yer worried about attack from the sky," he calls over to Interrogator, "perhaps y'oughta get in from out in the open." Over Kill pauses. "The vectors will protect you from anything in the sky." he comments. "Theres nothign to fear from it." Interrogator says quietly, "It relaxes me to look at the sky, Sir." Major Bludd shrugs. "Okay," he replies to Interrogator. "Please yerself." He turns back to X. "Keep up the good work," he says. Over Kill nods "I understand. I will always have an attraction to the sky myself." he looks up. "I guess it's natural for me being what I am." Interrogator nods and says, "I will be available to talk when you are ready, Major." "I ought head in," Bludd says. "G'night, ladies," he calls into the hangars, unable to resist grinning at himself for doing so. "And Thirteen," he adds. "I ought to head in," he tells X. "One thing about this place," he says, smirking. "Never run out of paperwork." Over Kill chuckles. "That is true. Take it easy, Major." He says with a salute. "We'll always be ready for anyhting." Major Bludd returns X's salute, palm out. "Ah," he says suddenly, dropping the hand into his pants pocket for something that's not there, "I forgot the thumb drive." He looks back at the hangars. "I was gonna bring some music fer Six t'listen to," he explains, frowning, "but I forgot it in me quarters. I'll bring it round another time." Over Kill tilts his head. "What songs do you have for her?" he asks. "I can download them to her." he pauses. "You two get along well dont you?" Major Bludd chuckles. "Eh, just some sixties stuff I thought maybe she hadn't heard. Some of me favourite Herman's Hermits and Hollies and things like that." Over Kill nods "Ahh. She does like that era of music. I'll see what I can download for her." He pauses. "Thank you for spending time with her. She respects you a lot." Interrogator says quietly, "Yes, paperwork." "Got time t'meet tomorrow, Interrogator?" Bludd asks. Interrogator nods and replies, "Yes, whenever and wherever you see fit." "I'll be in touch with you for a time and place, alright?" Bludd smiles at X. "She's one of a kind, X," he says. "I'll send you a playlist and you can download the stuff at yer leisure, okay?" Over Kill sits on his haunches listening quietly. He nods. "I am glad we could save her. I am always open for downloads." he syas. "You have an open connection to the network, as always" he says. "I will be here all night." Interrogator answers, "I will be available when wanted." Major Bludd smiles. "I'm glad, too," he says quietly. "G'night, lads an' ladies." He stuffs his hands back into his pockets and heads back across the tarmac toward the central clearing and the headquarters building. Over Kill sits back on his haunches a bit quietly, scratching behind his audio with his foot. Interrogator heads to Headquarters himself, explaining, "I have to see to my duties elsewhere. Good night."